Lost
by totallyinlovewithed
Summary: Ed and Envy get pulled into Harry Potter's world. What happens you ask? Well read to find out! Set after the 6th HP book. FMAHP Xover. Please read the Author's notes! Oh an disclaimer here. I DONT OWN FMA! AN I'M SICK OF WRITIN THAT IN EVERY CH. SO THERE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter._

**Hey! This is my 2nd fan fic! Isn't it great! I'm not done with the other one yet, so I might not update as often as I used to. I might alternate depending on how I feel..**

"Bastard!" yelled Edward as Envy kicked him hard against the chest. "You'll pay for that!" Ed charged over to Envy knocking him off his feet.

"Now, now chibi, don't go getting mad." Said Envy with a smirk. '_Keep coming you stupid chibi…yes…just a little closer…' _Thought Envy as he fought to keep Ed moving toward where he wanted to go.

"Why are you running away you bastard!" screamed Ed. He kept swinging at Envy and Envy kept dodging moving backwards.

"This is why! Dante! NOW!" yelled Envy. Out of nowhere, Dante appeared and transmuted the Gate. Edward's eyes opened wide. The gate opened and pulled him in. He heard Envy's maniacal laughter but looked back to see that the Gate was pulling him in as well. Envy was still laughing. '_Has he gone past the Gate before?' _wondered Ed as he fell into darkness.

"Harry, do you have any idea where you're going?" asked Ron. They had been walking for 3 days looking for Voldemort. They were tired and worn out. Hermione was already starting to get dizzy from lack of water. All of a sudden, they heard yelling. They looked to see 2 people, a blonde boy and what seemed to be a walking palm tree… They were fighting.

"Damn you, Envy!" yelled Ed as he just barely dodged Envy's attack. Envy recoiled and slashed into Edward's side. He fell to the ground. "So, Edward, any last words?" said Envy as he picked Edward up by the shirt. "Yeah. Tell that damn Furer Mustang that I said to get a wife."

"Whatever you say General Chibi." Mocked Envy.

'_General? Wait so this guy is a good guy?'_ Thought Harry. "Hermione, Ron, we have to help him! Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry springing out from the bushes. Ron and Hermione followed. Envy turned and dropped Ed. "You got lucky, Ed. See you later, chibi!" yelled Envy as he turned and ran off.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Harry with a worried look on his face. Then he looked down at Ed's bleeding side. "That looks pretty deep, here, let me help." Ed looked up. He saw nothing but trust in Harry's eyes. '_Who is this guy? I guess if he helped, he must be a good guy.' _Ed slowly got up. "Ok. Hold still. Curio!" _(Sorry for the lame spell, but I had to say SOMETHING! I think that spell was from Kingdom Hearts, so yeah.)_ said Harry holding his wand at Ed's side. The wound started to heal.

"Thanks! Oh and thanks for distracting that walking palm tree. Believe me, I owe you one! I'm Edward Elric by the way. And you are?" asked Edward. Ron looked at Hermione who said, "How do we know that we can trust you?"

"I guess you guys just have to believe me. I don't expect you to believe me yet. I hope you can build your trust though." Said Edward now clapping his hands. He placed them on his shirt and fixed his shirt. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just astonished by that.

"How did you do that!" asked Harry. Hermione's jaw was practically down at the ground. "Alchemy. You guys don't know what that is?" said Ed. thought Ed to himself. "No. Alchemy is a dead art." Said Hermione. "Really? In my world, Alchemy is pretty common. Almost everybody knows…" started Ed but Ron cut him off. "Your world? What. So you're saying you come from a different world?" asked Ron. Harry just stood there from lack of words. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Does your world have magic?" asked Harry finally adding to the conversation. "Magic? Magic doesn't exist." Said Edward. He knew that magic didn't exist. Did it? "Yes it does in this world." Said Harry. _'Magic? Alchemy's a dead art? Just where the hell am I' thought Edward. _

**There you go! Chapter 1 is now done! Since I didn't start any other chapters for this fan fic, I'll wait for 3 good reviews before I update. R&R Please! You know you want to... come on... push the button...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Allies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, though I wish I did..._

**Hello my loyal readers! Here's chapter 2! ENJOY!**

"We'd better keep moving." Said Harry. "That thing might come back."

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I tag along do you?" asked Ed. "It's just that I don't know this place very well.

"Of course you can." Said Harry. 'If this guy can fight that well, he may be useful toward Voldemort.' Thought Harry. "I'm Harry by the way. And this is Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you. Say, you guys look terrible. What have you been up to? It looks like you haven't slept in days!" said Ed. "Why don't you guys get some rest and I'll keep watch."

"No, It's okay, really." Said Hermione, still not fully trusting Ed. "Suit yourselves. At least let me make you something to eat." Said Ed with a smile. "Thanks! I'm starving!" said Ron. Ed just smiled. "I'll be right back." He went off into the woods.

About 15 minutes later, he came back with a bag full of firewood and some other things. "Okay. Here goes!" He clapped his hands and a blue light glowed brightly. When the light faded, there was 4 cups of coffee and 4 cups of bread. "Ron, could you start a fire for me? We got to cook these fish somewhere." Said Ed pulling out 4 small fish from the bag. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" shouted Ron. Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded and thinking the same thing. "Like I said before, Alchemy." Said Ed.

Ron was still shocked as he walked over to the bag. A he tried to lift it up, he found that it was very heavy. He couldn't lift it.

Ed stood up and saw that Ron was having a hard time and went to help. Ed picked it up with no trouble at all and began to start a fire.

**RON'S POV**

_That bag must have been at least 100 lbs! Yet he picked it up with such ease. Who the hell is this guy and who was that walking palm tree?_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

_Wow! Ed's SOOOO strong! Wait. WHAT AM I SAYING! I LOVE RON! NOT ED! AGHH!_

**HARRY'S POV**

_Alchemy…He's strong too. And he came out of nowhere. Although he smiles, his eyes look so sad. I can see it. He's seen death before. Constantly! He must have lost someone close. But who?_

**ED'S POV**

_Geez! That guy is weak…I wonder where I am? Magic? Alchemy's a dead art? Envy? Just what are they planning? Maybe I can ask them what is going on. I mean, even they can't keep me in the dark. Cant they?_

**There you have it! I didn't think that it would take me this long to write chapter 2. Wow! Anyway, I need ideas...Anybody?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Voldemort

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you like it! ENJOY!**

Envy was wandering around in the woods trying to find his way out, when a shady figure hit her with something. A green glow was the last thing he saw before blacking out. "There. That must have been one of Potter's spies…" began Voldemort, but to his surprise, the figure he had hit with the killing curse was getting up.

"What the hell was that you bastard!" yelled Envy. He began to charge at Voldemort, but he sent a torture curse at him. Again, to his surprise, all Envy did was cringe a little, but did not fall to the ground. "What the hell are you?" asked Voldemort. Envy just smiled. "I could ask you the same thing, but I have to find a certain pipsqueak and those 3 kids who attacked me."

When Voldemort heard him say '3 kids', he knew who he was talking about. "Tell me, do you want revenge on those kids?" Envy just glared at him. "Yeah. Why, do you know them?"

"You could say that I want those 3 dead."

"So we're seeing eye to eye on the subject."

"Yes. It appears we both want someone dead. We could prove useful to each other."

"Fine. I'll stick around. But if you kill the pipsqueak, I'll kill you. He's mine."

With the last words said, Envy and Voldemort walked off planning their attack on Ed, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ed was having a bad nightmare. He was tossing and turning and thrashing everywhere. He had hit a glass. It crashed on the ground waking Harry, Ron and Hermione up. "What the?" whispered Hermione rubbing her eyes. They saw Ed thrashing around and started to worry. Harry went over to try and wake Ed up.

"Edward? Edward? Wake up, Edward. Are you alright?" Harry tried to shake him. All Ed's response was, "Al…Al…Please…Don't…I'M SORRY...ALPHONSE! AHH!" Finally Harry decided that he had to get Ed awake. He got his water bottle and splashed Ed. Ed sat up almost instantly.

His breathing was jagged and strained. "Edward, are you alright?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, mate, you looked pretty scared. Bloody hell, that must have been some dream you had." Said Ron. "Yeah, Ed. Whose Alphonse?" asked Harry.

Ed's breathing finally returned to normal. "Yeah. I'm all right. And Al…well, he's not important right now. Oh and call me Ed." He said with a smile. "Is everyone awake?"

"More or less…" said Hermione with a sigh as she looked over at Ron who was yawning. "Good. We'd better get moving. Harry, can you pass me the bucket of water?" asked Ed. Harry nodded and stood up. He handed Ed the bucket of water. Ed threw it over the fire. He then clapped his hands and placed it on the ground. Immidiately, the firestones began to scatter. "There. Now they won't know that we were here."

Little did they know that Envy and Voldemort had heard Ed's screams. They found their way to the hiding spot. As Ed started to turn around, Envy swooped down and hit Ed.

**Ok. So this was one of my shorter chapters. I hope you like it though. I wrote it today, and I saw 3 reviews so I updated. I want 3 more before I even consider updating the next document I have which just so happens to be chapter 4. YOU BETTER UPDATE! Nah nah, you don't have to. I just wont update...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunions

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Well here you go! Chapter 4 is now up! I hope you guys like it! Anywayz, enjoy! Oh and read the bottom bold author's notes...**

Harry turned around and saw Voldemort as well. "Voldemort." Hissed Harry. Voldemort only smiled. "Long time, no see, eh Harry." Harry was VERY pissed. He grabbed his wand and charged at Voldemort who was aiming torture curses at him. Finally, one of them hit Harry. He fell to the ground.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione and Ron in unison, but before they could do anything, 2 death eaters jumped out and restrained them. Ed saw this and ran over to Harry. "Oh no you don't FullMetal Pipsqueak." Said Envy as he jumped in front of him. "Get out of my way you bastard!" yelled Ed as he kicked Envy to the side knocking him out.

Ed ran toward Voldemort. He saw this and aimed a torture curse at Ed. It hit him full on, but like Envy, Ed merely cringed a little, but kept charging. Harry looked up. He couldn't believe that Ed had reacted so lightly to the curse.

Ed was still charging when another curse came flying toward him. It hit his stomach. He fell to the ground to catch his breath, but stood up moments later and began to charge again. Finally, he reached Voldemort and hit him in the head. He was on the ground, almost dead. Harry stood up and headed toward Voldemort. Ed saw the look in his eye and backed off. He knew that it was personal.

"This is for killing my parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore and anyone else you killed you bastard." Said Harry in a cold voice. He raised his want. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. The light hit Voldemort, and he stopped moving. Envy slowly got up. He charged at Harry. Ed intervened.

He took the full blow of Envy's fist into his gut. All the air in his lungs deserted him. Envy grabbed his left foot, twisted it causing Ed to yell out, and then threw him off to the side. "ED!" yelled Harry. Envy got up again and charged at Harry.

Ed intervened again. He jumped in front of Harry and stabbed Envy. He fell to the ground. Harry was relieved. However, when Envy began to sit up again, Harry frowned once again.

"Get out of here you three! NOW!" yelled Ed as he pinned Envy to the ground. "But, Ed…you're injured!" yelled Harry. "No! Harry, I'll be fine! Just go! I'll meet up with you at the river later! GO! NOW!" yelled Ed as Envy began to squirm.

Harry nodded. "Hermione, Ron, let's go!" They ran off. Ed let out a sigh of relief. He stabbed Envy once again and jumped back in a ready position. Envy slowly got up.

"What's the matter, Chibi? Miss your brother?" asked Envy. He morphed into Al's human form. The wound from when Ed stabbed Envy was still there. Only instead of Envy, it was staining Al's clothes. Ed gasped. "Brother? How could you do this to me?" Envy asked in a mocking tone. Ed yelled out as he fell to his knees, paralyzed with shock. Although Ed knew that it was Envy, it was still his brother's body and it WAS him that stabbed it.

Envy took this opportunity to morph his arm into a blade. He was about to stab Ed's paralyzed body, when Harry jumped out and hit him with a killing curse. "Damn you." Envy said as he ran off.

Harry walked over to Ed. "Ed? What's wrong?" Ed just kept looking forward. "Al…Al…Al…" was all that came out of his mouth. Harry began to worry. "Ed?" He looked at Ed. There was a look of pure fear in his eyes. He looked closer. His pupils were dilated. "Ed? ED! Snap out of it!" yelled Harry. He was very worried now. "ED!" yelled Ed. He had to snap him out of it. He slapped him across the face. Ed gasped.

He looked up. "H-Harry? Where's Envy?" Ed panted out. "I scared him off. What happened to you?" asked Harry. He was worried at the look in Ed's eyes. "I…uh…Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Ed trying to brush off the subject. "I told them to meet ups at the river. We heard you scream. Are you sure you're all right?" asked Harry as Ed slowly stood up. His ribs were throbbing, but he could take the pain. What got him was the pain that shot through his ankle. He yelled out and sat back down. "Ed? Are you all right? Where did he hurt you?"

"My ribs are pretty messed up. I think I broke my ankle too." Ed said. Harry helped him sit against a tree. "Here. This'll help." He pointed his wand first at his ribs. "Curio". There was a light and his ribs started to heal. Harry then pointed his wand at Ed's ankle. "Curio." Harry started to heal the wound, but he heard a rustle in the bushes. Ed pushed Harry's wand away.

"We have to get out of here. Heal the rest when we get to the river." Said Ed. He stood up and started to limp/run in the direction of the river. Harry followed closely by his side.

"Ed! Harry! You're all right!" yelled Hermione. Ed stopped running/limping and reduced to just limping. He plopped down next to a rock. "Ed? Are you all right? What happened to hour foot?" asked Ron. "Oh! Right." Said Harry. He walked up to Ed, pointed his wand at his ankle and healed it. "Thanks!" said Ed who was happy that he could walk again without being in pain.

"That stupid Envy! Always has to hurt me. I can't think of a single time in 4 WHOLE YEARS that he hasn't hurt either me or my brother."

"Wait. So you're saying that you know him? I thought that he is just a death eater." Said Hermione. "Nope. He's from my world. He and another person I'm not to fond of, are the reason I'm in this world. Damn them both!" yelled Ed clenching his hands tightly.

"Ed, I saw you kill it more than once. I even killed it. How is it that that thing is able to stay alive?" asked Harry.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you all later. I need some fresh air. I'll bring back some firewood. You guys go to sleep. I don't know how long I'll be out." Said Ed as he walked off.

**INPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**My computer is somehow not letting me update documents all the time. If the next chapter is not up for a while, don't kill me, kill my computer...Anywayz, just in case, I won't TRY to update untill I get 5 reviews. Thanks! Oh and this is a NO FLAME ZONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sorrow and Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if my grammar or anything is off. I got the lyrics off the internet. It is Brothers by Vic Mignogna. Actually by that russian lady, but oh well:)**

"Is Edward still gone?" asked Harry. He had been gone for a long time and was beginning to worry. "Yeah. He's been gone for a long time now." Said Ron with a BIG yawn. "He told us not to wait up, Harry. Just go to sleep." Harry just walked in the direction that Ed had left and said, "I'm going off to look for him." He walked into the darkness of the forest.

He found Ed sitting next to a small freshwater pond. He was looking into it almost as if he could see his soul. Harry hid in the bushes as Ed started to sing.

How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live.

Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death.

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be.  
And how can I make amends,  
for all that I took from you?  
I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My brother I was a fool.

Don't cry for the past now brother mine,  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be.  
My dreams made me blind and mute,  
I longed to return to that time,  
I followed without a word.  
My brother the fault is mine.

So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.

"What have I done, Al. All I do is attract pain, and yet you follow me. You follow me even though I cost you your body." Said Ed as he took off his jacket revealing his automail arm. Harry let out a gasp and fell back causing the bushes to rustle. Unfortunately for him, Ed had heard this. "Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Ed as he transmuted his arm into a blade. "HEY! HEY! PUT THAT DOWN! IT'S ME!" yelled Harry as he sprang out from the bushes.

Ed let out a sigh of relief. However a moment later, he began panicking because Harry saw his automail. "Ed…What…I…How?" asked Harry. He couldn't get a full sentence out. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone? Not even Ron or Hermione?" asked Ed with a serious look on his face. "Y-Yeah…" said Harry. Ed let out a sigh and began to reveal what had happened to him.

"It all started when my mom died." Ed began. Had was paying close attention. 'Finally! Someone who understands loss. Maybe he is not so bad after all.' Thought Harry. "When she died, my brother and I tried a forbidden art. Human transmutation." Said Ed. Harry was now confused. "What is that?"

Ed took another deep breath. "Human transmutation is when you…well…when you try to bring back someone from the dead. W-We transmuted…transmuted our mother." Said Ed in a sad, low voice. Tears were running down his face.

"Ed, we can stop if you want." Said Harry sympathetically. "No. You should know. Anyway, during the transmutation, something went wrong. My brother, AL, lost his body and I lost my left leg." Said Ed. Harry's jaw was clearly at the ground. "B-but Ed, that d-doesn't explain h-how y-you lost y-your arm." Harry stuttered out. He couldn't even get a complete sentence out.

"Well, during the transmutation, I saw something called the gate. It opened and when it did, it was like a huge amount of information and knowledge was being planted into my mind. Then and there, I saw Al's soul. I knew what I had to do. I drew transmutation circles on my body. When I activated them, I retrieved Al's soul. But equivalent exchange says that I have to give to get, so the price was my right arm. I managed to attach his soul to a suit of armor. It was all downhill from there." said Ed. Again, Harry's jaw was dropped in disbelief.

He continued to tell Harry about all of their adventures in searching for the Philosopher's stone. He told him about the red water in Xenotime, Al, Lior, Ishbal, Rose, Winry and the rest of their journey. "Then that bastard Dante conjured the gate, pulling me and Envy in. Then I met you 3 and, well, you know the rest." Said Ed. Harry now understood the look in Ed's eye when they first met. He understood everything.

"So, what about you?" Ed asked. Harry, like Ed, took a deep breath in. "Well, when I was a baby, there was a pure evil wizard named Voldemort." Harry told Ed EVERYTHING. About Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore and even the horuxes.

"Then we bumped into you." Said Harry. With a sigh of relief, he stood up. "Come on. Ron and Hermione must be worried by now. We'd better go." Said Harry. Ed nodded. The two of them headed back toward their campsite.

**There you go! Hope u liked it! Anyway, I got like 5 tests tomorrow, so I may not be alive if my mom finds out any of my scores. If I die, sorry, I won't continue. If I live, i will after i get 4 reviews. My computer is still pretty screwed up...I HATE THIS STUPID THING! bashes computer with a hammer PPPHHHEEEWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Attack

_Discalmer: I don't own FMA!_

**Hey! Sorry it took me super long to update. Blame the computer. I hope you don't kill me, but this chapter is like SUPER short! Sorry. But enjoy anywayz!**

"Where were you guys?" asked Ron. Harry and Ed had been out all night. "It's time to leave already." Said Hermione. She had been worrying all night.

"Sorry, we were just talking. I'm beat though. Let's sleep for a while longer." Said Ed with a big yawn. "Okay. But only for a little while. Ron and I will keep watch." Said Hermione. Harry nodded and went to sleep.

When Harry woke up, Ed was gone and Ron and Hermione were fast asleep. He walked over. "Hey…guys…wake up!" He began to nudge them.

"Come on, mom…just 5 more minutes…" whispered Ron. Hermione, unfortunately, didn't wake up either. He began to worry now.

He got up and started to look around for Ed. He struggled to keep his eyes open. 'Why am I so tired? I just woke up!' thought Harry. Sleep seemed to consume him. All of a sudden, something hit him in the back. Instantly he was wide-awake.

He looked for an hour longer. Not finding anything, he found his way back to the camp site and sat down. 15 minutes later, he saw a dark figure approaching. He looked closer. "Ed…" whispered Harry. Ed got closer and closer, but he was walking very slowly.

"Where've you…" Harry started as he started walking over to Ed. But he stopped dead in his tracks. Ed was bleeding all over. "Help…me…" was all he managed to choke out before he collapsed onto the ground. "ED!" yelled Harry. He turned him on his back. "Ed? Ed! Ron! Hermione! GET UP!" yelled Harry trying to ask them for help.

"T-They won't w-wake up, H-Harry." Stuttered Ed.

"Why not?"

"T-They're under a-a spell."

'A spell? What the hell happened?'

**Hey! So did u like chapter 6? Did ya? Huh? Anywayz if you wanna know what happens, I want 2 good reviews. I only ask for 2 this time, because I took so long to update this chapter and plus, it's super short. But if you really want the next chapter, you WILL review. Because I already have written chapter 7, 8 and 9. So if you want another chapter, all you have to do is review and I will update as soon as I can. So R&R or there is like I said, a delete button...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP. And since I forgot to say it for the last chapter I will say it again. I don't own Harry Potter._

**HEY! It's me again! I'm totally bored with school. IT SUCKS! OH and we had yet 5 MORE QUIZZES AND TESTS TODAY! SCHOOL SUCKS! So...I took my frustration out on Chapter 10. Well...Enjoy chapter 7!**

"What happened to you? What spell?" asked Harry. "Oh, here." He got out his wand and tried to heal the wounds, but they wouldn't heal. "It won't heal!" exclaimed Harry. He looked closely at the wounds. 'Snake bites? Just like Mr. Weasley. But I thought that Nagimi died…' thought Harry.

"What spell are they under?" asked Harry. "Ed?" He looked down. Ed was pale from blood loss. He was unconscious and his breathing was jagged and strained. 'Crap' though Harry. 'I got to wake those two up!'

He put Ed down and got out his wand. After trying multiple spells, they finally woke up. "Harry! What the…" started Hermione, but then she saw the blood on Harry's clothes. Then she saw Ed on the ground. "Harry… What…"

"No time! Ron, Do you remember how they healed your dad?" asked Harry. "What, after he got attacked by that snake?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. Ron just shrugged. He had forgotten.

"I remember, but why?" asked Hermione. "Because Ed got attacked the same way. He got bitten right in the gut." Said Harry. Hermione gasped, but pulled out her wand and fixed Ed up. She also replenished his blood, along with the color in his face.

Id's breathing returned to normal. He was still unconscious though. The three of them picked him up and placed him on a soft pile of leaves. Harry took off his jacket and placed it on top Ed's body. They started a fire away from him though, so it wouldn't wake him up.

The next morning, Harry got up. He looked over at Ed. He was having another nightmare. He walked over and put his hand on Ed's head. It was fairly hot. "Crap, now he's got a fever." Whispered Harry.

"Ed, wake up." Harry gently shook him. It made him start to thrash around. "ED! GET UP!" Harry was holding him down to keep him from hitting his head on the ground. 'Crap! How am I going to calm him down!' Harry thought frantically. 'Al! His brother! That's it!'

"Ed…It's me, Al." said Harry in a soft, calm, loving voice. "Al…" whispered Ed. "Yeah, it's me." Said Harry. Tears started to flow down Ed's face. "Al…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" said Ed as he cried. "It's okay. But you need to wake up." Said Harry trying to call him to consciousness.

Sure enough, he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. "Harry?" Ed whispered. His head was pounding from the fever. "Ed? Are you alright?" asked Harry. Ed tried to get up, but failed miserably. He just gave up and lied back down.

"Ed, what happened to you?" asked Harry. His tone was low and serious. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine." Said Ed.

"No. I mean, I found you walking with a snake bite almost as big as your head."

Ed frowned and looked away. "I-I'm so sorry, Harry…"

**That's it! Chapter 7! Anywayz, like I said, school is a REAL drag. I hate teachers who give tests ON THE SAME DAY AS LIKE 5 OTHER TESTS! Anywayz, I just finished chapter 10 like I said, but I'm not gonna update it untill I update chapters 8 and 9. So you better review. Sorry, my chapters got really short, but it's hard to pay attention in history class AND write a LONG fan fic as well! I'm also in my school's production _Fame, _Which will be playing the first 2 weeks in November! COME AND SEE IT! Anywayz, the rehersals don't get out untill like 6:30! And next month, they don't get out untill...9:00 AT NIGHT! WOW! Well, I'll try to keep up, but don't kill me if I dont...R&R. I wan't at least 3 GOOD reviews. O! And remember...THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tortured Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey! It's me again! WOW! I can't believe I have so many reviews! I feel so loved! ) So Anywayz, here is chapter 8. Oh and sorry...it's kinda short...DON'T KILL ME! jumps onto bed and snugles a Ed chibi **

"Sorry? Sorry for what" asked Harry. His voice was very shaky. "Look sigh I guess I'll start from after you fell asleep." Said Ed. Taking in a deep breath he told Harry what happened.

"After you fell asleep, I heard Envy talking, so I got up and followed. It was…it was Voldemort." Harry gasped at the sound of his name. "I followed them to their hideout. They were talking about something called a horux. Then a 'death eater' as you call them, jumped me from behind. I felt something hit the back of my head and after that, everything went black."

_Flashback_

_Ed woke with a groan. He looked around at his surroundings. He saw Envy and Voldemort. "Finally, the FullMetal Chibi awakens." Said Envy in a mocking tome. "What the hell do you want?" asked Ed. Voldemort stepped in. "Tell me, child, where is Harry Potter?" _

"_Like hell I'm going to tell you!" yelled Ed. Voldemort sighed and looked at Envy who smirked. He got out a whim that had poisonous snake fangs on the end. The venom was still dripping off the fangs. One of the death eaters ripped off the back of his shirt. Two more pinned him to the wall. _

_Envy drew the whip back and flung it. Hard. Ed clenched his teeth and fists to prevent screaming. "Are you SURE you don't know where they are?" asked Voldemort. _

"_Shut up, bastard!" yelled Ed. "Envy, keep whipping him until he talks. If he still doesn't talk, throw him in Nagimi's cage." Said Voldemort. "With pleasure." Replied Envy. _

_He whipped Ed again and again. 'Damn! I'm getting dizzy…I'm loosing too much blood…' thought Ed. Finally after whipping him 80 times, Envy got bored. He picked Ed up and threw him in a pit. Nagimi jumped out and bit him in the gut. Ed let out a loud scream. Nagimi was still hanging on. Ed pried her off, transmuted his arm into a blade and killed her._

_He got up and ran. He started to slowly recede to walking. He was getting really dizzy. His vision was blurred and it wasn't getting any better. He finally found the camp. He picked up Hermione's wand and un spelled Harry who was already up. Darkness began to fill him as he collapsed on the ground._

_He woke up again. Harry was already there. He slowly and painfully got up and started to walk to Harry. "Help…me…" whispered Ed. And once again, he fell into darkness._

**SO! Did u like it? I hope you did! oOo and by the way, a GOOD review doesn't just say update soon. Cuz then I don't feel the love, ya know? Anywayz, since I am getting so many, I am not going to put a 'I want 3 reviews before I update.' At this rate, I'll probably have to update later tonight! AAH! oOo and THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE! THEY SCARE ME! GO SHOOT FLAMES AT ED! NOT ME! AAAHHH! **

**Ed: Here's a better idea. Go shoot flames at that colonel bastard. That's gonna be ironic. The flame alchemist done in by flames. hehe...**

**Me: HEY! Don't be mean, shorty...hehe**

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BEHIND A BEAN YOU OLD HAG!**

**Me: I'M ONLY 14 YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!**

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK SO SMALL THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFINE GLASS YOU DORK!**

**ME: I'M NOT A DORK! MY FRIEND JACK TAKES THAT CATEGORY TO A WHOLE DIFFERENT LEVEL YOU LITTLE BEAN!**

**ED: OLD HAG**

**ME: FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M ONLY 14! YOU BEAN SPROUT**

**ED: UGLY LADY**

**ME: SHORT PIPSQUEEK**

**ED: DUMB SCHOOL HATER**

**ME: I DO HATE SCHOOL YOU LITTLE BRAT**

**ED: YOU MEANIE!**

**ME:...ok that was just sad...**

**!END!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Gate

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey people! Me again! From now on, my chapters, unfortunately, will all be this short. Sorry...I do have a lot written already though, so all you have to do is review. Okay, well, Enjoy!**

"And that's pretty much all that happened." Said Ed. His head was still swimming from the fever. He tried to get up again. He couldn't though without the help of Harry. "Thanks." Said Ed. But as soon as he took a step, the fever kicked in. He fell to a knee clutching his head.

"ED!" yelled Harry. He stepped forward. "Ed!" yelled Ron and Hermione as they came out from the bushes and ran to his side. "What the…were you eavesdropping?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione shrugged. Ed tried to get up again, but he fell. This time, he passed out. "Ed!" yelled Harry.

The three of them helped him lie down. They took off his shirt and saw the whip marks. They were red, infected and surrounded with dry blood. "Oh, gosh!" said Hermione. "He went through all this just to protect us."

"Yeah. I almost didn't trust him. Poor guy." Said Ron. Harry shot them the "I told you so" look. They turned away. Ed started coughing. "Ed?" Harry turned and saw Ed coughing up blood. "ED!" They were instantly at his side. "ED!"

"H-Harry (cough), I can't (cough) breathe…" coughed Ed. He let out a whimper of pain. "It's the poison from Nagini!" exclaimed Hermione. "There's a-a (cough) cure I-in (cough) m-my w-world (cough)" coughed Ed. He was on his side spitting out the blood.

"My brother (cough) h-has the (cough) cure. H-He's on the (cough) other side (cough) of the (cough) gate."

"The Gate?" asked Ron. He and Hermione were shocked, not only at the fact that this was totally confusing to THEM, but at the look on Harry's face. It was as if he knew what Ed was talking about.

"It's a gate that separates our world, and Ed's world." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground again. "H-How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Never mind that! Now we have to figure out how to summon the gate!"

"How?"

"Y-You have (cough) to t-transmute (cough) someone." Coughed Ed. It started to let up though. "I'm getting kind of dizzy…I think I'm loosing to much blood…" whispered Ed. His dry and torn up throat reduced him to a whisper. "here." Hermione waved her wand and his blood supply was restored.

"Thanks. If you want me to transmute someone, go and get a death eater. I'll take it from there.

The three of them nodded. Hermione and Ron ran to get a death eater, while Harry stayed behind. "Now, Harry, this is what you need to do."

**HEY! Did u like it? I hope you did! Cuz I'm not going to update untill I get at least...wait...I said I wasn't going to say that anymore. NEVER MIND! Just review. Okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mission

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer was being really retarded. Hehe. Well, Enjoy anywayz!**

"Harry, you have to find my brother. Go to a place called central. Find a man named Colonel Mustang. Ask him about where to find Alphonse Elric. Tell him that I sent you. If he doesn't believe you, then tell him that FullMetal told you to tell him that he's a morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex. That should get his attention." Said Ed with a smile.

"Once you've found Al, tell him to bring the bring the blue bottle that I gave him. Tell him to open the gate. After you get back come find cough me." Ed started coughing up blood again. All Harry could do was sit, worry and wait until it stopped. When it was finally done, Harry replenished Ed's blood.

"AAH!" screamed Hermione as she came running with Ron. A death eater was right behind them. They both ran behind Ed. He slowly got up and clapped his hands. When the death eater got close enough, he put his hands on the death eater's head. Immediately the gate stood in front of them.

Harry stepped forward. "Remember what I told you!" yelled Ed from behind. The doors to the gate opened and pulled Harry and the death eater in. The doors closed behind them.

When Harry woke up, he was in a totally different place. "I guess I made it. And look! I'm already in central!" He looked up at a sigh that said, "Welcome to Central." He saw a boy in a red coat. 'Hey…that looks like Ed's coat.' He thought. He walked up to the boy.

"Um…excuse me, but do you know Edward Elric?" The boy's head immediately shot up. "Yes! He's my brother! Do you know where he is"

"Yes, but he's hurt. Very badly. Before we go to see him, you have to get a blue bottle that he gave you."

"Why? Did he get poisoned?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"The blue bottle has a poison cure in it."

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah. I never put it down." He reached in his pocket and showed Harry a blue bottle.

"Good. You have to summon the Gate. It's the only way to get to Ed."

"Wait. Where is he?"

Harry explained everything to Al. The Gate, Envy and Voldemort.

"Okay. So all I do is summon the Gate?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Al clapped his hands and hit the ground. They once again stood in front of the gate. It opened and took them in.

When they landed, they were in the forest. "Come on. Let's find your brother." Said Harry. Little did they know someone else had followed them in.

Ed's breathing was now very shallow and strained. He'd had many coughing fits before and had lost a lot of blood. "Just hold on, Ed. They'll be back soon. Everything's going to be fine." Said Hermione. "Yeah, mate. You'll be fine. And you'll be able to see your brother again. But you have to hold on!" exclaimed Ron. "A-Al…" whispered Ed. 'Hurry up, Harry! He can't hold on for much longer!' thought Hermione.

"Ron! Hermione! I found him!" yelled a voice in the distance. "Harry!" yelled Ron and Hermione in unison. "Are you Al?" asked Ron. Al nodded. "Hurry. I don't know how much longer he can hold on. He's in pretty bad shape."

Al rushed over to Ed's side. 'Brother, what happened to you?' he thought with a sad look. He tilted Ed's head up and poured the liquid down his throat. Ed coughed a bit, but swallowed. He let out a sigh of relief.

"He needs a little rest. He'll be fine though…" Al trailed off. 'I hope'

"So you're Al." said Ron. "I'm Ron."

"And I'm Hermione"

"And I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you. Well, we'd better get some rest ourselves. The antidote will probably make him sleep for a while. He'll be fine."

**There you have it! Hope you liked it! Anywayz, I've been getting a lot of questions. If you do have any questions and have MSN live messenger, then you could ask me your questions there. Just tell me your sn for fan fiction and I will more than likely know who you are. My e mail address, for those to lazy to look it up, is Feel free to talk to me. Also, R&R for the sake of this fan fic. I MEAN IT! oOo, but this is a NO FLAME ZONE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unexpected Encounters

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**HOLA! I thank you for all the lovely reviews! I also wanted to tell you, that my e mail address is _t o t a l l y i n l o v e w i t h e d h o t m a i l . c o m_. Sorry. Ignore the spacing. If it turned into a link, it wouldn't show up. Anywayz enjoy!**

Ed woke up 5 hours later. He let out a groan. His head was pounding and he was dizzy from the loss of blood. But then he heard a familiar voice. "Brother! You're alright! Thank goodness!"

"Alphonse…" whispered Ed to himself. "You came? But how…Harry…Is Harry okay?"

"Yeah. I'm right here." Said Harry. He stepped forward. "You gave us quite a scare. Are you alright?" Ed shrugged. "I've been better. Did you find the colonel alright?"

"Actually Al was close by."

"Yeah. I was going to ask the furer if he had any news on you." Said Al.

"What! YOU WENT TO A HOMONCULUS FOR HELP!" yelled Ed.

"NO! I went to Mustang. He's furer now."

"HE'S WHAT?"

"He became furer after you left. And I got to tell you. We've never been better."

All Ed gave was a sigh. He tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Al.

"You have to rest, brother."

Ed grunted, but sure enough, he fell back and closed his eyes. Al looked down. "Al? You alright?" asked Harry. Al looked up. "Oh, yeah. It's just, well, I should've been here to help him. What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by a snake. He got whipped with poisonous fangs first, then got bitten by a snake…"

"WHAT! Who did it? Was it that Voldemort guy?"

"Yeah and that Envy guy too. I think…"

"What! Envy's here? How !"

"The gate." Yawned Ed. He sat up then looked around.

"Brother, go back to sleep. You need rest. That was not even 5 minutes."

"Al, I slept for hours! I'm fine!" He stood up and walked over to the fire and sat down. "Ed, your brother's right. You should lie down. You've just gotten over a lethal amount of poison." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. I GOT OVER them! I'm fine!" insisted Ed. He got up, but swayed a bit. Despite what he said, he was a little dizzy.

"You sure you're alright, brother?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Al, come with me. I have to ask you something." Said Ed in a low voice. "Um…okay." Said Al who was uneasy about Ed's tone. With that, they were off.

They made their way around the forest and sat down. "What is it, Ed?"

"Al…Do you hate me?"

Al gasped as soon as he heard the words escape Ed's mouth. "W-What? Of course not! Why would I?"

Ed frowned a bit. "First, I get you stuck in that damn armor, then you die to save me, and now that you finally have your body back, I pull you back into the gate. I seem to cause you so much pain."

"Brother…I don't blame you, and I could never hate you. When are you going to realize that? You're my brother. I love you. If I did hate you, it's because we're having a stupid brother fight. Nothing big."

"But before we tried to bring back mom, we were okay."

"Nothing's perfect. The world's not perfect, but it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful."

"Thanks, Al." said Ed as tears flowed down his cheeks at the deep comment that his brother had just said.

"Anytime. We'd better head back. Come on." Little did they know, someone was watching them.

Ed heard a slight rustle in the bushes near the camp. "Al, someone's following us." Whispered Ed. He kept walking toward the camp. "And we just lead that person to our camp!" whispered Al. "Don't worry. I'll handle it. Go get Harry, Ron and Hermione." Whispered Ed.

As they got closer to the camp, Ed jumped around. "Come out! I know you're there!" he heard a laugh and saw a familiar face. Al had gone to get Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Y-You…but we…"

"Sealed me?" said the woman. "Yes, but I was brought back. I'm going to kill you for what you did to me."

Al came running back with Harry, Ron and Hermione. One look at the mysterious woman and he gasped. "M-Mom?"

**OOH! Cliffhanger! Well I guess you want more eh? Well I have chapters 12 and 13 already, so if you want em, review. Although I must say, it's getting hard to write. I'm in a show at my school called FAME. My rehersals go untill 6:30 every day! If you live on Oahu, then you really should come. Shows start in November. Ask me if you want more details. They always help. hehe. Also, I quoted part of this chapter from episode 51. It's the "Life's not perfect." comment that Al says. Oh well...hope you liked this chapter and please review fast!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mother

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP. Okay? SO STOP ASKING ME! JEEZ!_

**HELLO! I hope you like this chapter. It took me FOREVER to write, so you better like it! Nah...just kidding. You have your opinions. Hehe. But i hope you DO like it...well...ENJOY!**

"Al! She's not our mother!" yelled Ed as he transmuted his arm into a blade. Ron and Hermione were shocked at the fact that Harry ran to Ed and Al's side. "So, Sloth, you're here too?" came a voice. The 6 of them turned around. It was Envy. Next to him was Voldemort. "So it's true. You are still alive" said Harry in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I thought that you would have known after that idiot Dumbledore weakened himself to get the horcrux. I mean, come on, Potter. Are you really that stupid?" said Voldemort. The rage flowing through Harry was so great, that you could practically see his body engulfed in flames.

"So, Al dear, come give mom a big hug." Said Sloth. Al began to walk over to her, "AL! Don't do it! She's NOT our mother!" yelled Ed as he charged over to Sloth. He slashed his blade into her, but immediately after, she turned into her water form and drew back. "Edward! Stop it!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" yelled Ed. He once again charged after her, but she was prepared this time. Her arms turned to water and she grabbed Ed's arms and body. "Come now, Edward. Is that any way to treat your mother?"

"You shut up!" yelled Ed trying to break free.

"No, no, Edward. You're staying right here." Said Sloth. Her grip tightened causing Ed to clench his teeth and fists. "Brother!" yelled Al. He turned to Sloth. "Stop it! You're hurting him, mom!"

"For…the last…time, Al…She's NOT…OUR MOTHER!"

"Now, now, Edward, time for you to shut your mouth." Said Sloth as she squeezed harder. It caused some of Ed's ribs to break, causing Ed to yell out. "ED!" yelled Harry. Ron and Hermione watched nervously from behind Harry.

Voldemort was watching close by, along side Envy who was pleased to see Ed suffer.

"A-Alphonse…Help m-me!" yelled/panted Ed. Sloth squeezed harder causing all of his ribs to break along with his left arm. Ed yelled out louder hoping that Al would help him. "Brother!" yelled Al. However, he still stood there not wanting to attack his "mom."

"Al! You have to help him! He's your brother! She's not even human! If you're going to keep calling Ed your brother, then help him!" yelled Harry. Al looked over at them. They had never looked more determined. He looked back over at Sloth and Ed. Ed was still yelling out and Sloth was smiling. Al knew what he had to do.

"Drop him you bastard." Said Al. Sloth took one look at him and saw the anger and hatred in his eyes. "Okay. Have it your way." She said. With that, she extended her arms and threw Ed down at Al.

"Harry, could you take care of brother for me?" asked Al. Harry nodded. He, Ron and Hermione hurried over to Ed and lifted him up. "H-Harry…thanks…Al…g-get out…of…the…r…e" whispered Ed just loud enough that Al heard it before slipping into a deep, painful sleep.

"Aww. Sorry Al, but your brother was hurting me. I had to punish him." Said Sloth.

"You shut up! If you really was our mom, you wouldn't have hurt Ed. You imposter!" yelled Al. He transmuted a spear and charged at Sloth. She gave a quiet sigh. Her arms turned to water again and flung it at him. Al was ready. He clapped his hands again and froze Sloth. "Harry! We have to get Ed out of here!"

"Oh no you don't." said Envy. He jumped in Al's way. "Out of my way." Said Al.

"Why don't you make me?" said Envy. Al clenched his fists. He drew back the spear and slit Envy's throat. "Let's go!" Harry nodded. Al picked Ed up, being careful not to hit his ribs. He was sweating and panting. "Hold on, brother" whispered Al.

"A-Al…I-I'm so s-sorry…" whispered Ed. Al looked down. Ed was still sleeping. He was still sweating and panting too. 'No, brother. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Thought Al. "Don't worry, Al. I'll heal him when we get back to camp." Said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." Said Al. They continued walking. They were wandering around and came across a cave. "Let's go check out that cave. We could use it for shelter." Said Ron. Harry nodded. "Al, you and Hermione stay here. We'll go check it out." Said Harry and with that, they were off.

**HOLA! Did you like it? Hope you did! I am MAJORLY sore cuz yesterday, I played vollyball for like 3 HOURS STRAIGHT! It was fun, but this morning, I woke up and could hardly move. It was SO SORE! Oh well...I don't have chapter 13 quite done yet, but it is close, so as soon as I finish it, I'll update. K? Well, review. Okay? GREAT! Oh and THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the mix up. I saved the wrong things. Oh well, here's the REAL chapter 13. I'm sorry...but, enjoy anyway!**

"This place is creepy." Said Ron. Harry lit his wand up and held it up to the ceiling. It revealed a lot of crystals. "This place is practically a gold mine." Said Harry. "Well, at least it's safe. Let's go back and get them.

"Al, I'm sorry I can't do anything for Ed. I lost my wand." Said Hermione. She looked over at Ed who was breathing sharp stabs of breaths. "Poor Ed."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. Don't worry. He's had much worse. Believe me." Said Al.

"You're just saying that. He's in very bad shape. You're telling me that he's had worse than all of his ribs being broken along with his arm? I think you took one to many hits to the head."

"He's…He's died before, Hermione." Said Al in a low, sad voice. Hermione was shocked. "W-What?"

"Envy…stabbed him…right through his heart."

Hermione gasped for lack of words. "That's why I have a body." Said Al.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, when Ed and I were younger, we tried to revive our dead mother. It went horribly wrong. The gate took my body and Ed's left leg. Then Ed sacrificed his right arm to save me. He attached my soul to a suit of armor. That's why he doesn't have an arm and a leg."

'He doesn't have an arm and a leg?' thought Hermione.

"He has automail. It's sort of prosthetic limbs that are attached to your nerves so it can move. That's why his military title was the FullMetal Alchemist. We started a journey to get our bodies back. It's been almost 5 years. We found something called the Philosopher's stone. Ed was happy, but we ran into some trouble."

'The Philosopher's Stone?'

"I _became _the Philosopher's Stone. But soon after, Envy, Sloth and the other 5 sins kidnapped me. Ed chased after them. Envy and him started to fight. Then Envy stabbed Ed. That's how he died.

'So he did die.'

"But, I used the Philosopher's Stone to get him back. But, he sacrificed himself to get me back. But this time, he was able to push through the doors of the Gate. And we lived happily for a while. But he was still a state alchemist. He got sent on a mission and was lead to Envy and Dante, the leader. And that's how he ended up here."

"Al…you and Ed really have been through a lot. More than the 3 of us, really."

"I guess, but I don't know. He has been my guardian since I was 11. He was only 12, but he acted as mature as an adult. He missed out on a lot."

"Hermione! Al! We're back!" called Harry. "Any change?"

"No. I lost my wand so I can't heal him."

Harry looked over at Ed who was taking in deep breaths trying to get relief from the pain. Harry bent down to heal him. He healed Ed's ribs and his arm, but instead, there were a bunch of bruises left where the broken ribs were.

"What the…" whispered Harry, but when Ed's breathing returned back to normal her woke up. "Ed! Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry. Oh, Hermione, I think this belongs to you." Ed pulled out Hermione's wand from his pocked. "My wand! Thanks, Ed!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No problem." Said Ed as he tried to stand. He got up, but only with the help of Harry and Al. They helped him limp toward the cave. "Did you guys check it out first?" asked Ed. Harry nodded.

"Hey, I'm fine you guys. I can walk on my own." Said Ed. He pushed off Harry and Al's shoulders and started walking over to the cave. Together, the 5 of them headed to the cave.

**Well there you go! Chapter 13! Hope you liked it. Sorry again for the mix up. I saved the wrong thingy under the wrong name. My bad! Well, review and because of my mistakes, for this ONE chapter, flames are welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Finally

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I totally got grounded and I'm even sneaking it right now. Anywayz, if I don't update soon, you know why! But enjoy chapter 14!**

"You were right, Harry. This place is creepy." He clapped his hands and created a fire. "Let's go look around." Suggested Ed. The 4 of them nodded. They went off in their own directions. Not soon after, Ed had found Harry. "Hey, did you find anything?" asked Ed. "No. Just a bunch of walls." Replied Harry.

They were searching the walls when they heard a loud scream. "Hermione!" they exclaimed. They ran off to look for her. Al and Ron had heard the screams too and also went looking for Hermione.

The 4 of them found her sitting with her head in her knees. They rushed over to her side. "Hermione! Are you all right?" asked Ron. "O-Over t-there." sobbed Hermione. She pointed to a dark corner. Ed and Al examined it closer and saw a bunch of dead and decaying bodies. They were all humans. "Ron, Harry, get Hermione out of here." Said Ed. They nodded. They helped her up and Hermione started to cry into Ron's shoulder.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted individual holes. They placed a body in each one. "Brother, who could've done this?" asked Al. When he didn't get a response, he turned to look at Ed. "Brother!" Al exclaimed as he rushed over to Ed's side. He was throwing up.

"Sorry, Al…it's just…" Ed wiped his mouth.

"Shh…It's okay, brother." Said Al. Ed stood up and closed the graves with alchemy. They started walking out when they heard a rattling from underneath them. "Brother, You don't think that…"

"Yeah. It was a trap. Go get Ron, Harry and Hermione out of here. I'll catch up later. Don't worry." Said Ed in a calm voice. "But brother, you're still hurt!" said Al. "I'm fine! Just go get them out of here!" yelled Ed. He pushed Al out of the space and transmuted a wall. "Brother!" yelled Al. Harry, Ron and Hermione had heard Ed and Al yelling and had rushed over.

"Al? What's with all the yelling?" asked Harry. "Ed's behind the wall. He pushed me out. We were burying the bodies and as soon as we finished, they started to rise up again. We have to help him!" exclaimed Al. The 3 of them nodded. Al clapped his hands and reopened the wall.

Ed was already sweating. He looked over at them. "It look you long enough!" exclaimed Ed. However Hermione screamed as one of the dead bodies rose from the ground.

"They must be under a spell!" exclaimed Harry. "Yeah. To kill them you…." Started Ed, but one of the zombies hit him on the back of the head and he was out cold.

"Ed!" exclaimed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Al in unison. Al ran over to Ed. "Come on! We got to get out of here!" The 3 of them nodded. Al lifted Ed up and ran past the zombies and out of the cave.

Once they were far enough, they stopped to catch their breats. Al put Ed down on his back. He was still out. "Who do you think put the spell on those bodies?" asked Al.

"It was probably Voldemort. Knowing him, you shouldn't put it pas him." Said Harry. He looked back at the cave. "Hey Al, I was wondering. If you can pass through the gate, then why are you and Ed still here?"

"Because, with Envy and now Sloth here, who knows what they're planning." Said Al. Ed began to wake up. Al bent down next to him. "Brother? Are you all right?" Ed sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Damn. Hey! WE have to go back!" exclaimed Ed.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Ron. "Yeah, Ed. I mean…they're scary…" said Hermione. "Look. If you guys don't want to come, I'll go alone." Said Ed. "No, brother. The last time you went somewhere by yourself, you almost bled to death, and then almost died from snake venom. I'm going with you." Said Al. "I'm going too." Said Harry.

"Okay then. The 2 of you stay here." Said Ed. Together, they walked to the cave.

**So what do ya think? Wuz it good? Anywayz, I'm already almost finished with chapter 15, but I don't know when I'll be able to update because I'm grounded. I'm actually kind of sneaking this right now! Okay Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hocrux

_Dislcaimer: I don't own FMA or HP_

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I last updated, but it's not my fault! I don't get home from school untill like 9:30 and I do have homework you know! But I have been writing. I just havent had the time to type it out. I think I'm gonna ask my friend ra ooo to type my stuff for me. She's my editor so yeah. Well anywayz, enjoy chaper 15!**

When Ed, Al and Harry reached the cave, they agreed to stay together. When they went back to the place where the bodies were, they saw something. "Hey...Is that a…"began Harry but he was cut off by the sound of the zombies rising up again. "So that's why you wanted to come back, eh Ed." Said Harry.

Ed nodded. "To beat these guys, you have to stab them where their hearts are supposed to be." Al and Harry nodded. Ed transmuted 2 swords and handed them to Al and Harry. Then, he transmuted his arm into his signature blade. "Let's go!" said Ed with confidence. The three of them charged at the zombies.

Ron & Hermione 

"Wow. They've been gone for a while. I hope they're okay…" said Hermione. "Yeah. Those zombies looked pretty vicious." Agreed Ron. "Hey Ron? Do you ever wonder why we're fighting with Harry? I mean, I know we're friends, but still…"

"Yeah, I know. I don wonder every now and then, but remember, we're fighting against evil. When I think of Cedric, Mr. & Mrs. Potter, and all of the other people that Voldemort has killed, it adds to the fact that Harry's been through a lot. He can't do this alone, Hermione," said Ron.

Harry, Ed & Al

After fighting off the zombies, they walked slowly toward the hocrux. Harry stepped forward to reach for it, only to be thrown back by the barrier protecting it. It threw him against the wall.

"Harry!" yelled Ed and Al in unison. They ran to his side as he slowly got up. "Are you okay?" asked Al. Harry nodded. "Damn! How the hell are we supposed to get past the barrier?" asked Ed.

"Let me try." Said Al. He walked up and tried to grab the hocrux only to be thrown back harder than Harry. He hit the wall and fell. "Al!" exclaimed Ed and Harry. They ran over to Al. He was a little more injured than Harry so it took the help of both Ed and Harry to get him up. "You okay, Al?" asked Ed. Al nodded. But as soon as he took a step, he fell to his knees. Ed helped Al up again and said with a smile, "I guess that answers that question."

Al smiled. "I guess it's my turn." Said Ed. He walked up toward the hocrux and reached out for it with his auto mail arm. It was hard, but Ed kept his arm up and reaching toward the hocrux. Harry and Al looked up in shock. He held himself steady with his auto mail le. Sparks of light shot out and started striking him. "ED!" yelled Harry. Ed gritted his teeth, but kept his arm up. Finally, he reached the hocrux. When he pulled it from the barrier, it caused an explosion. It threw him against the wall. "ED!" yelled Harry and Al. They ran to him and turned him on his back. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry, I believe…that this…is…yours…" said Ed before closing his eyes again. "BROTHER!" exclaimed Al. "Don't worry, Al. He's just tired. I'd be too if I just went through all that." Said Harry. All of a sudden Ron and Hermione ran in. "Harry! Al! Ed! Are you three okay?" asked Hermione. "Yeah! We saw the light explode out of the cave! Bloody hell! What was that?" questioned Ron. They took one look down and saw Ed. "Oh my gosh…Is he okay?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Brother's fine." Said Al. "Yeah. As to what happened, look." Said Harry. He held out the hocrux. "Is that a…hocrux?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. "B-But how?" asked Hermione. "Brother got it when he broke the barrier." Said Al.

"Hey, Al, his auto mail is pretty bad. Do you know how to fix it?" asked Harry. "What's automail?" wondered Ron. Hermione shot him a 'not now' look and he backed off. "Well, I could use alchemy, but I should wait until he's conscious. I'm going to have to take it off and re attach it." Said Al.

"Okay. Let's find a safe place to rest for the night. We can leave when you finish." Said Harry. Al nodded. He picked Ed up and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the cave.

**So anywayz, I'm saying it again. SORRY FOR THE DELAY! oOo and please PLEASE leave reviews. Like I said, I don't get home from school still like 9:30 so give me a break! **


	16. SORRY PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey guys. It's totallyinlovewithed bearing some bad news. The reason I haven't updated in so long is because I was handwriting the chapters out. However, my "mother" went through my old school stuff from last quarter and thought that because my notebook was all beat up, that I was done with it. So she threw it away. I had written up till chapter 30 so yea. I'm now a little discouraged in rewriting it. So I'm very sorry to all the fans of this fic, but unless a miracle happens, consider this stopped. Although, If you REALLY want me to update like REALLY REALLY REALLY BADLY, then review and I'll CONSIDER rewriting it. Well unless I get reviews, this is goodbye from totallyinlovewithed!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Misplaced Voice

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!?!?! I FOUND THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 17 AND 18 ON MY COMPUTER!! HORRAY FOR THINKING AHEAD!!! Anyway. Here's chapter 16. And dont worry. I just forgot what I had wrote before, so I was thinking of stopping this fic. However, I remember now so I will be finishing it. But it may take a while. I have to pay attention in class now days. I'm actually starting to do good. So yea! Anyway ENJOY!!!**

The 4 of them and Ed found a safe place to stay. Al put Ed down on a pile of leaves. He took off his red coat and placed it gently on his brothers sleeping form.

"Hey, Harry?" asked Al. Harry turned toward him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I was just wondering, what's a horcrux?"

"This one here has a part of Voldemort's soul. With this, Voldemort can come back to life after he dies." Al gasped

"How many are there?"

"Well, Hermione, Ron and I got rid of 2 of them, and there's this one and the one Voldemort used to come back to life, so there's just one more."

"Wow. You guys have really been through a lot/"

After that, the 4 of them went to sleep. Al had transmuted 4 beds for them.

The four of them woke up the next morning. Ed was still out from the encounter with the barrier. Al transmuted some food for the 4 of them. They sat and ate their food in silence until Ron broke the silence. "So, Al, what's automail?" Al explained to Ron what automail was and how much pain it causes to have it.

"Does it really hurt that much?" asked Hermione.

"Put it this way. It feels like one or 2 of those torture curses of yours. Ed told me about them when we were talking."

"Wow. I didn't think it hurt that much," said Hermione. Ron and Harry shrugged. Ed began to stir. "Brother?" questioned Al. "Are you all right?"

Ed groaned. "Yeah." He tried to say, but no sound came out. "Brother?" questioned Al again. "What Al? I told you! I'M fine!" exclaimed Ed, or at least he tried to. Harry Ron and Al were completely confused. Hermione however, could read lips. "Ed, your not okay." She said. Then she turned to the 3 stunned boys staring at her. "I can read lips…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOh!!!" said the 3 of them in unison. A big anime sweat drop formed on Hermione's head. They turned back to Ed. "Ed. I think that explosion did something to your voice." Said Hermione. Ed's jaw dropped. "I have no voice?" he mouthed.

"Apparently not, Ed." Replied Hermione. "Well, until we figure out what's wrong with you, Ed, someone is going to have to stay with you at all times." Said Hermione. "I'll stay with him." Said Harry. "Do I get a say in this?" mouthed Ed, but nobody was looking at him. "No, what if he gets into trouble? I can use alchemy. Don't worry. I'll watch him." Said Al. "We'll both watch after him. How about that?" suggested Harry. Al nodded.

"Well, we'd better get going." Said Harry. They all nodded and off they walked. Ed though, had to lean on Al for a little support and Al was a little worried. He was used to having to lean on Ed for support. Not the other way around.

"Hey brother, I almost forgot. I have to fix your automail." Said Al. Ed shrugged. "Ed, we have to fix it. You cant even walk on your own. Let alone fight." Al argued. Ed nodded and sat down on a nearby log.

"Alright, Ed. You ready?" asked Al. Ed nodded. They both gripped his limbs. Ed grabbed his arm and Al grabbed his leg. "1…2…3!" Al yelled as they both pulled his limbs out. Ed gritted his teeth but did not scream. Al began working on his limbs.

He finally finished as Ed rested on the log. "Wow. It really is that painful…I had no idea…" said Hermione when Al was done. He stood up and walked over to Ed. "Yea…he must have gone through attaching and removing his automail at least 3 times. He got his automail when he was 11. It was after the…'accident'" said Al. He gently shook Ed.

"Brother? Come on, you got to wake up. I fixed your automail." Harry felt sorry that Ed had to go through all that pain and then not be able to rest. "Al, it's okay. Let him rest." Said Harry. "Okay…" Al shrugged. He transmuted a fire and some water. They sat and drank the water in silence again.

They let Ed sleep for a couple of more hours. He woke up. "Brother? Are you okay?" asked Al. Ed nodded. They were all looking at him with worried faces.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine!" mouthed Ed. Harry gave a nervous smile. 'He didn't even yell out or react to the pain of the torture cures, but now, with automail, he passes out? Gee, he's pretty tough. That must hurt like hell…' thought Harry.

"You ready brother?" asked Al. "Just get it over with," mouthed Ed. "Okay, but Harry, your going to have to help me or I'll have to attach them one at a time and that hurts a hell of a lot more." Said Al. Harry nodded. "Okay, but I don't know what to do."

"Just pull this." Said Al as he pointed at a lever coming out of Ed's leg. Harry nodded. "Hermione and Ron, can you hold Ed's back up? He may fall back from the pain." They nodded.

"Okay ready brother?" asked Al. Ed nodded again. "Okay. 1…2…3!" yelled Al. Harry and Al pulled the lever and Ed's head flung back and his mouth was open, but no sound came out. 'Poor thing…' thought Harry. But to their surprise, the scream suddenly pushed it's way out. He let it out, but it was raspy and you could tell that it was painful for him.

Al was right. Ed fell back. He held his throat with his left hand, and fell back from the pain. "Brother!" yelled Al. Ed slipped out of consciousness. "Is he okay?" asked Harry. "I don't know. This has never happened before." Said Al worry obvious in his voice.

"Lets just let him rest. He'll be fine." Assured Harry.

"Yea…I guess…" And with that, Al transmuted a bed for his brother. He gently lifted Ed up and placed him down. 'Please be okay, brother I can't lose you again…' thought Al as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**HEY AGAIN! Hope you liked it! And sorry again. I just was looking through old files and this popped up. It was in my "7th grade work" folder. So yea. LoL! Like i ever look there. I'm a freshman for god sake! Anyways, I'll be seeing you later! AND HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Oh and NO FLAMES!!! THANK YOU!!! R&R if you want the next chapter by the way. Yep. I'm not gonna update untill i get 10 reviews. hehe...yes i'm evil...i know... okay. BYE!**


	18. Another an

Okay. It's another long A/N but this has to be said. Yes. I know that Ed passes out in every chapter. There's a reason for that. But if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Also, "curio" is a spell I think I made up unless it's from kingdom hearts…but to answer a review, "crucio" is the torture spell. Not "curio" ok? Okay well read on! And watch out for another update soon! YOU NEVER KNOW!!! OO I'm still waiting for 10 though…. 3 As for now, C YA!


	19. ONE MORE AN SORRY!

Hey guys it's me again. I'm sorry to say that for now this fic is gonna be on hold. I have to much stress going on with school, my acting and musical career and everything else. So, I'll update when next I can, but for now, it's officially on hold. SORRY!!

If you have any complaints you can go ahead and tell me, but it's not going to change my mind. SOOO yeah. Sorry

Oh and I wont be asking anyone to finish the fic for me. You guys can use your imaginations for now and try and make up for yourself what is gonna happen, but you wont be posting it in this story. As I said. It's temporarily on hold. That doesnt mean i'm never going to touch this story ever again. Just not for a while. Okay well jaa ne!


End file.
